


The Principal's Office

by Lady_In_Writing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Master/Slave, Possessive Kylo Ren, Principal/Teacher, Shameless Smut, Top Kylo Ren, fucked on a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_In_Writing/pseuds/Lady_In_Writing
Summary: Kylo Ren is your school's new principal. Everyone is intimidated by him but you just can not stop yourself from thinking about how beautiful he is. What will happen you are called to the principal's office after school? KyloxReaderSpoiler Alert there will be SMUT and more SMUT
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	The Principal's Office

**Author's Note:**

> (Author’s Note: It was 9:30AM and I literally started writing this after waking up from dreaming some of it. I couldn’t focus on anything else until I wrote the whole thing…..So that probably means I’m going to hell for being a dirty sinner. But I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is my first time writing Kylo Ren in a story/fanfiction [who am I kidding this is just smut lol]. Please tell me what you think! I’ve had other ideas for actual Star Wars/Kylo Ren fanfictions but haven’t had the time or the confidence to write them. Maybe that’s where this dream came from [who am I kidding Kylo Ren/Adam Driver just makes me hot lol]. ANYHOW please comment and give me feedback because I’ve clearly slipped into madness.)

Dear Ms. Y/N

I've heard complaints from some of the faculty that you are dressing too inappropriately. I run a very respectful school and will not tolerate such things. I need to see you in my office after school today. 4PM sharp! Do not be late.  
-Principal Kylo

You re-read the note for what seems like the one hundredth time. It baffles you so much that you find yourself reading it over once more. You scan your memory and try and remember a time where you've might have dressed inappropriately but nothing comes to mind. You work hard and love your job- you would _never_ do anything to jeopardize that. You attempt to remain confident that this is all just a misunderstanding…..but the thought of being alone with the new principal makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand up.

It’s not that he frightens you….he is just extremely intimidating and so very handsome. The way the muscles in his arms strain against the tightness of his button up shirts. The way his deep voice sounds when he wishes you good morning. The way he towers over you even when you wear your highest heels. The way you've imagined his strong hands sliding up your-

You shake myself back to reality and continue walking towards his office. You can't be thinking such things around him. Principal Kylo runs a tight ship. He is passionate about the student’s education and has been known to put staff in their place for not taking their job seriously.

You however take my job very seriously, being a teacher brings you great joy.

You decide you must be firm and deny these horrible allegations against me! Letting that fuel your anger, you bravely march into his office and right up to his desk.

“Principal Kylo, I am shocked that you would believe such things! I would never purposely wear inappropriate clothing to work! I'm one of your best teachers on staff. I wouldn't dare do such a thing and I am very upset that you would accuse me! It's your male faculty that stare and whisper dirty things under their breath about me. And I'm sure that this is just some trick to get me in trouble with you since I refuse to sleep with any of them. I know you are new to the school but I’ve never given you any reason to believe such things!”

He stands up from his chair and makes his way to the door of his office before shutting it firmly. You lose my nerve for a moment, feeling that familiar feeling of intimidation and desire. The sound of the lock of his door clicks into place followed by his steps as he makes his way back over to you. 

He still hasn’t said a single word.

You are frozen in your spot, heart pounding in your chest. You're so focused on trying to calm down your heartbeat that you don’t feel him standing right behind you until it’s too late.

His hand grips your left forearm firmly but not painfully. “Bend over the desk, Ms. Y/N.”

Your mind spins and your first instinct is to pull away but his body blocks your way--trapping you in place between the desk and his body. “Principal Kylo? What are you doing? Le-Let me go!?”

You are clearly panicked but he leans against your ear and shushes you calmly. “Shhhh, just relax…Look at me.” You turn your head and look up at him so your eyes can met. His eyes are so dark and deep that you find yourself wanting to stare into them forever. He smiles slightly and uses his free hand to gently brush some hair out of your face and behind your ear. 

You shiver at his touch but don’t move away.

When he speaks again his voice is deep and calm. “I never said I believed those pigs on my staff, did I? I know how you dress everyday Ms. Y/N. Classy and so fucking desirable.”

Your cheeks flush at his words and he chuckles at the sight before continuing to talk. “I know you would never dress inappropriately at work but I don’t have any more restraint. I can’t just keep watching you from a far.” He’s still holding you in place but now his free hand slides down the front of your body. “Now I _need_ to touch you.”

“Touch me?? So….so it was all a lie? To get me in here???”

“Mmmmh. Such a smart teacher I have on my staff.” He praises and begins unbuttoning your shirt. “Tell me Ms. Y/N, I know I’ve seen you looking at me but have you ever slept with one of your principals before?”

You try to make sense of what is happening, his hand slipping inside your blouse now and lightly stroking the tops of your breasts. “I….I…no never….but I have always fantasied about being dominated by a supervisor.”

His movements halt at your honesty and before you can think or say anything else he turns you around to face him fully. He grips the back of your neck to hold you still. Your eyes meet, the heat of his gaze feels like it could burn you.  
  
“Say that again for me.”

You repeat yourself and he groans in response. “How did I manage to hit the jackpot?”

He brings his face closer to yours and whispers. “So I have a little submissive on my staff? How fortunate….I think I’ll make you mine. Would you like that Little One?”

His grin is wide and cocky as if he already knows what your answer will be. “Principal Kylo I’ve never….. I’m not sure…I’m nervous….I-“

“Nothing to be nervous about Little One. We will go as slow as you need to. Somehow I knew you wanted to be dominated and now you’ve said so yourself….but I need you to tell me exactly what it is you want because I will not force you.”

You scan his face, still feeling uneasy but you see nothing other than desire and patience. The tension in the room is thick but you feel comforted being so close to him. You try to meet his gaze to answer him but feel too shy. Your cheeks burn red and you look down, extremely embarrassed as to what you are about to admit to him.

“When I was in college my roommate took me to a club in the city. I had no idea it was a BDSM club. I was intrigued but the men there were so pushy….they wanted me to just take my clothes off and let the other people there watch. I was so embarrassed and nervous that I ran out. But, ever since then I’ve-….Well I’ve fantasied about being dominated and owned.”

Your nerves get the better of you; you start worrying about being judged. “I know that must sound strange to you. I’m sorry, I-”

Your silenced by his kiss. His lips are soft but his kiss is full of hunger. His arm comes around you, pulling you to his chest. The other cradles the back of your head.

You melt, sinking into him. Trembling hands gripping the front of his black button shirt. Too quickly the kiss is broken, you almost whimper at the loss of it, but his words catch your attention and make you _ache_.

“It doesn’t sound stupid. It doesn’t sound stupid at all. You know what it does sound like? It sounds like you’ve been waiting and aching for the perfect master. Am I right Princess? Have you been waiting for the perfect master to come along and mark you as their own?” He is pushing his body firmer against yours but you no longer want to get away from him.

“Yes. I’ve been waiting Principal Ky-“

He cuts you off suddenly. “No more of that. Only Daddy or Master when we’re alone. Is that understood?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

You shiver but reply “Yes Master.”

He kisses the tip of your cute nose and grins. “Good girl. From now on you’re going to be my submissive. I’m going to teach you how to be a good slave, how to worship your Master’s cock and how take your Master’s cock deep inside. Do you like the sound of that Little One?”

His words have you trembling like a leaf. You didn’t realize until this moment just how badly you've wanted this. “Yes Master Kylo. I like the sound of that.”

“Good, but first….first Master needs to spank you. This ass has been tormenting me from afar for too long. Be a good girl and bend over the desk.”

You open my mouth to protest your embarrassment of having to bend over in his office but the words don’t have the chance to leave your mouth.

His expression darkens when you do not obey. “I will not repeat myself again Little Girl.” His voice drops an octave, his tone deathly serious. “Bend over the desk.” He forcefully turns you around for good measure.

You know you must obey so you start to bend over, his hand grabbing the back of your neck and guide you into place over his desk. Subconsciously a shiver runs through your entire body, scared for just a moment but also excited. His movements are slow…careful, as he grabs the bottom of your skirt and tugs it up to expose your ass. Your pale yellow lace panties are already stained from your wetness- you can feel how they cling to your pussy. You squeeze your thighs together mortified, praying he can’t see.

Both his hands grip one ass cheek and squeeze. His hands are so big and strong the feeling makes you whimper.

“Since the moment we met in September you’ve been walking around with this beautiful looking ass. Fucking teasing me. Any time you walked past me in the hallways I would watch how your ass moved as you walked. I’d always have to stop myself from reaching out and grabbing it….but you aren’t going to tease me anymore. Your Master can touch your ass whenever he pleases, right Little One?” He spanks your right ass cheek causing you to moan out.

“Mhh! Yes! My Master can touch me whenever.”

He spanks you again, harder this time. You can’t stop yourself from thrusting your hips up to meet his touch.

“Does my Little One like being spanked?” He questions as he peals your panties down off your ass and leaving them bunched up around your thighs.

You open your mouth to answer but he spanks you again and again. Alternating between spanking your right and left cheek. He spanks you hard a few times before returning back to spanking you softer; then hard again. Your cheeks sting but you can’t get enough. Each smack to your ass causing a moan to slip past your lips.

“Your ass is red now Princess. You’ve got your Master’s hand-prints all over it.”

“Mmhmm.” You moan softly in satisfaction. Even though your skin stings from his hand-prints, pleasure pulses through you. You feel his hands gently stroking the irritated skin. A sense of calm come over you, enjoying this quiet moment with your new Master. You feel so calm that you don’t feel his hand slipping down until it comes in contact with your bare cunt.

He nearly growls when he feels how wet you are. “You’re fucking soaked Y/N. Is this all just from me spanking you?”

You look over your shoulder at him and nod sheepishly. “Yes Daddy…I couldn’t help it….to finally be dominated by my big strong Master drove me crazy.” You start to apologize for being messy but two of his fingers slowly slip inside your dripping slit, trapping the rest of your words in my throat. “Ahhhh! Your fingers are so thick!”

Kylo pushes his crouch up against your backside so you can feel how hard he is becoming through his dress pants. “You feel that Little One? You feel what you do to me? That’s what happens when good girls get wet for their Master.”

You grind your ass against him, trying to get his fingers deeper and his hard cock closer all at once. You press your head down on the table moaning into the wood as his fingers move in and out. Your head is yanked back, a fist full of your hair in his grasp.

“Answer me.” He commands, you finally answer as his fingers start hitting your g-spot.

You can’t hold back my screams. The rational side of your brain silently thanking God that everyone has already gone home for the weekend. “AH! YESSSS! Yes I feel Daddy’s cock! Please dominate me with your cock Daddy. Please! Own my pussy…AHHHH! Y-Your fingersssss, I’m so close!”

He yanks your hair harder, forcing your head around to look at him. “Tell me why I should let you cum? Tell me why I should let you be my submissive? What are you going to do for your Master?”

Your not sure what he wants to hear. Your mind mush from the impending orgasm. "I'll....I'll come here at the end of each day and let you watch me cum….I'll come home with you every single day and be your pet. I'll be a good girl and obey. I’ll serve my Master and his perfect cock. I’ll submit to you, be owned by you....just please.” You reach out and grip his shirt, trying to pull him closer. “Please don’t go Kylo. I don’t…..I don’t want a one night stand. I want to be owned.”

He allows you to pull him closer, deep brown eyes locking with yours.

“Are you saying you want to remain my slave?”

“Yes Kylo!” You plead. “Please?”

He leans in further and kisses you passionately. “Yes Princess. You’re mine and I’m going to teach you to be the perfect slave for me.”

Joy washes over you at his words, causing you to smile at him. He returns the smile before slipping his fingers out of you as he starts taking his shirt off and unbuckling his belt. You watch him with wide eyes as his body starts to be exposed to you. First his shirt is thrown to the floor before he kicks his shoes and socks off. Without thinking you push yourself up from the desk and turn to face him. Your eyes run over the hard muscles of his body. His torso is chiseled like some sort of Greek God. He looks so strong and beautiful...you want so badly to run your hands over every inch of him.

“I was going to teach you the proper way to worship your Master’s cock with that cute little mouth….” He’s fumbling with his belt as he talks. He looks up to meet your gaze before letting both his pants and boxers fall to the floor. Seeing him standing completely naked before you makes your face heat up. You can’t tear my eyes away from his cock--long and thick just like the rest of him.

“But I can’t wait. Daddy’s too needy.” He reaches for you, pulling you flush against his naked chest and kisses you. On instinct you wrap your arms around his neck and shoulders, squeezing him tightly since your bodies are already flush against one another. You both try hard to not break the kiss while stripping you of your clothes.

You are breathless by the time you are naked before him.

His hands roam over your curves and hips while he covers your neck in licks and kisses. Your dizzy on him- on the passion. You feel overwhelmed but you don’t want it to stop.

“So damn sexy.” He mumbles in between kisses. You kiss and grope each other until your backside is pressed against the edge of the desk. With a sly smirk on his face he bends slightly and lifts you up.

“Eek!” You yelp and grip onto his shoulders but he holds you safely in his powerful embrace, placing you down on the desk. You are almost eye level now, your height difference less noticeable with you sitting on top of his desk. Your legs dangle over the side, feet unable to touch the floor. You watch as his large hands run up your calves to the outside of your thighs, leaving goosebumps along the way. He pulls your legs apart so he can step between them.

Kylo meant it when he said he was needy because he wastes no time in rubbing the head of his cock through your wet folds.

Your breath hitches when the head of his cock touches your clit. You look down and see just how well your juices coat his shaft. “You’re…..you’re so big Daddy..."

“Does my Princess like it?”

“Oh yes Daddy. Your cock is beautiful.”

Taking the head of his cock he smacks my clit with it, making you moan in surprise. “Good girl.” He grins watching your expression closely before repeating his action. “You belong to this cock. It’s your job to serve and please it with all of your slave holes.”

“F-fuck. It makes me so wet when you talk like that….” You whimper, gripping his shoulders with your hands and grinding your hips in time with his teasing.

“Good.” He says with a chuckle. “There’s no doubt in my mind that you were born to be owned. And now it’s time to consummate your slave bond to me.” He takes a fist full of your hair in his grasp and pulls tight. Your eyes lock, you are unable to look away from the tight grip he has on you.

“Repeat after me Little One. This is your slave oath. You will remember it and say it any time I command you to, understood?”

With a nod of your head he starts to teach you your slave oath.

“I Y/N, want to thank my Master Kylo for picking me to be his slave. I want to thank my Master Kylo for letting me worship his cock. I want to thank my Master Kylo for using my hungry little cunt to take his pleasure. It is my oath to serve and please my Master Kylo now and forever.” You repeat his words back to him, feeling your pussy throb as you recite your oath. You're not sure if you feel more embarrassment or lust.

“That’s a very, very, very good girl.” He whispers to you as he lines himself up. The on his shoulders tightens grip tightens as the anticipation builds. You can feel the head of him starting to push itself inside. You groan, tipping your head back. You can feel yourself being stretched, your body tries to accommodate his thickness. You screw my eyes tightly closed and try to relax as he continues to slowly push his cock inside.

“Fuck you are tiiiight.” Kylo groans.

Your legs wrap around his waist, pulling him closer--deeper. “Aaahhh, you’re so big. Fucking stretching meeee.” You can feel him sinking deeper into you; your pussy opening for him.

“That’s it. Let me in Little One. Every inch belongs inside you.”

His dirty talk turns you on more and makes your pussy slicker. His arms wrap around your waist and he thrust in hard so his entire length is inside. Already you can feel the walls of your pussy pulsing around him. He wastes no time pulling his hips back and snapping them forward, pounding you slowly but so deep. Deeper than anyone else ever had.

“Tell your Master how it feels.” He commands as he reaches out to grip your chin, forcing you to look at him but not once does he stop thrusting.

“I-It feels so good. My pussy feels so full with Master’s cock. Please more….I want more.” His pace picks up in the middle of you talking, causing your moans to grow louder. “Yes! Yes Master! Just like that! Fuck my pussy! Yes! Please don’t stop!”

Your pussy creams up the more he fucks you. Kylo growls and grips your hips roughly, you can feel his cock stretching you even more now. You whine at how full your Master makes you feel

“Can you feel how much your hot little pussy is turning me on? You’re hugging my cock so tight- it’s driving me wild. Can you handle being stuffed full Princess?”

You nod your head even though having my pussy so full is beyond intense.

“Tell your Master.” He commands while guiding your body back down onto the desk. The change in angle only makes it easier for him to drive even deeper inside.

It is so hard to form words while being fucked but you try your best to obey. “I-I can handle it Master! My pussy is so full but I love it! I love having your dick inside me!” Your trembling legs grip tighter around his waist as he continues pounding into you.

“Good because from now on you’re going to have this cock inside you every day. From now on this pussy takes my cock only! You wanted to be a fuck slave? Well now you are _mine_!”

Kylo’s possessiveness makes you shudder. It almost scares you just how easily he knows what to say to turn you on further. You feel perverted for liking it but you also can’t stop your body from responding. Maybe you were always meant for this? Meant to be submissive. Giving into him feels so natural now. You feel high on the feeling of serving your Master.

You notice him bringing his thumb up to his mouth and sucking on it before bringing it down between your legs. Your body nearly jumps off the desk when he brushes it against your sensitive clit. He teases your clit with the same ferocity that he fucks you with. Your clit throbbing under his thumb and it makes your breath hitch. Your inner walls clench around his thick shaft, hot burning pleasure running through your body.

“Is my slave about to cum already?”

You whimper and nod your head. “Uh-huh. Yes. Yes Daddy. I’m so close….So close to cumming! Please can I?”

“You may Princess, but you must say thank you to your Master when you do.” He takes one of your legs and re-positions it so it is slung over his shoulder. He continues talking as he brings his hand back down to your clit. “But if you don’t thank your Master, you won’t cum again until I give you back the privilege.”

His tone tells you how serious the threat is. You whimper not wanting to displease him. You open your mouth to tell him you'll obey but his thumb has found your clit again and the words turn to moans. He applies more pressure now, rubbing your little bundle of nerves harder.

You throw your head back and cry out. The tension in your body builds. Every thrust inside and touch to your clit drives you closer to the edge. You buck your hips to meet his thrusts, needing more. You know you are moaning but can barely hear yourself over the pounding of your heart in your ears. The tension becoming unbearable as your hands grip the edge of the desk. You so badly want to break- to cum. To cum for your Master for the first time.

“Give your Master your cum Princess. I want to see how pretty you look when you cum for me for very first time. Show me!”

His words push you over the edge, your orgasm hitting you hard. The muscles in my legs tighten as my pussy grips his cock tightly.

“THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME CUM MASTER!” You scream just as your juices from your orgasm rush out, coating him all the way down to his balls. He stills his thrusts and just rocks against your while his finger still teases your clit. He lets you ride out your orgasm until the air returns to your lungs and you open my eyes to look up at him.

He’s smirking down at you, obviously pleased with his pet.

“Mmmh, such a good girl. You came so hard for Master…that tight cunt almost milked me dry.” He drew his hips back, sliding out of you until only his head was inside. “But Daddy isn’t done pounding you yet.” Without another word he snapped his hips forward, burying his entire length back inside. You scream and arch your back at the sudden force. He fucks you faster and deeper now. You can hear how the wetness of your pussy makes his thrusts sound sloppy and wet. Your face flushes and you find it hard to meet his gaze.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I love the feeling of your juices covering me. So wet and dirty; I love it. Has anyone else ever made you cum that hard before?”

You shake your head ‘no’, your cheeks still flushed.

“Mmmmhh, good I want to be the only one to make you cum like that.” He starts picking up his pace again, fucking you faster. His cock is buried so deep inside that your legs are shaking. The one still wrapped around his waist grips tighter around him. Even though you just came you know with the way the head of his cock is hitting your g-spot will make you cum again. You look up at him, watching how his dark hair falls in front of his face. His jaw is set and tense as he grips both of your hips in his large hands.

You feel like a rag doll in his grasp but a part of you loves it; loves how easily he can overpower you.

You follow his gaze and notice that he is looking down at where your bodies are joined. He groans in pleasure under his breath as his grip on you tightens even more. Tomorrow you'd wake up with bruises from his fingertips. 

It hits you then that watching how well you take his cock turns him on. You can’t understand it, but makes you even wetter. Your juices dripping down your thighs and onto the desk below. 

Shaking hands release the desk’s edge and instead hold onto his biceps as you dig your nails into his skin. “Kylooooo. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop!”

Your pleas catch his attention and his gaze flicks back up to you face. “Do you need to cum again so soon Y/N?”

You nod my head fiercely, the same familiar tension from earlier returning to your body.

“My greedy Little Girl.” He chuckles to himself but you are too close to the edge to feel embarrassment now. The sound of his ragged breath alerting you that he too is close to cumming.

“My Master is going to cum too?” You manage to pant out in between my moans.

A grunt and nod is all the response you receive. His thrusts are more erratic now. Both of you becoming lost in the pleasure.

“Tell me where Princess.” He says suddenly, his tone harsh but not unkind.

You don’t understand what it is he is asking you.

“Where do you want me to cum Princess? Inside? Or do you want to taste me?”

Your eyes nearly roll back into your head at the thought of having his cock in your mouth. If you were honest, you had fantasied about taking him in your mouth since the moment you had met him.

“I want to taste!” You say a little too eagerly.

A knowing smirk comes across his face leaving you feeling mortified.

“As my Princess wishes.” He grins as he reaches down between your bodies to pinch your clit. 

The embarrassment is forgotten as a new wave of pleasure crashes through you. Your mind goes blank as he rubs your extremely sensitive bud in time with his thrusts.

“Master Kylo!! I-I’m gonna! I’m gonna!” Your whole body trembles violently, the tension moments away from breaking. “THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME CUM MASTER!” This time when your orgasm hits you, you see stars.

The tension in your body releases but Kylo is already yanking you off his desk and pushing you onto my knees before him. He runs his fingers through the front of your hair, simultaneously pulling your hair out of your face and tilting your head up to where he wants you.

In this moment, no words are needed. You can sense his needs as if they were your own.

You open your mouth for him just as he thrusts more than half of his length into your mouth. He cums almost instantly, the hot thick taste makes you moan. You suckle as he fills your mouth, making sure to swallow every drop.

He pants heavily above you, his free hand coming down to stroke the side of your face. You release his cock from your mouth and let your eyes meet.

“Stick out your tongue Princess.”

Without question you obey.

Kylo keeps you in place by the hold he still has on your hair, hitting your tongue with his cock twice before squeezing out the last bit of cum from the head with his free hand. You swallow it down with a moan, closing your eyes.

The grip on your hair loosens and turns into gentle scratches on your scalp. His other hand returning to stroke your face.

“Such a good girl. My beautiful, perfect, good girl.” Kylo whispers softly to you. His praise makes you feel warm and light.

A sense of bliss washes over you. You feel content sitting here at his feet while he touches you softly. You wonder for a moment if this is what subspace feels like.

Kylo crouches down in front of you, cupping your face with both his hands. “How do you feel Little One?”

You open your eyes and smile at him. “Happy. I feel happy Daddy.”

He hums in approval and brushes his lips against yours in a light kiss. You wrap your arms around his neck to keep him from moving away. Instead he scoops you up in his arms, holding you bridal style.

You tighten your hold on him, fearful of being dropped. “I can’t believe how strong you are….” You mumble, pushing your face into the side of his neck.

“And I can’t believe the most beautiful teacher on my staff is all finally mine....”

He sounds so sincere. It makes your heart beat skip. He walks around his desk, sits down in his chair and cradles you on his lap.

You peer up at him in disbelief. “You’ve really been watching me since September?”

He looks down, confused by your disbelief, his mouth set in a hard line. “You said so yourself you’re one of the best teachers on my staff. Your passion for teaching was apparent from the beginning. You work hard and your students adore you. Yes, when I first met you I thought you were gorgeous; but it was how hard you work to help your students succeed that drew me to you.”

His confession fills you with pride, that you caught his attention not just for your looks…that he recognizes your value as an educator. You can’t stop the smile from forming on your face. You want to thank him but he continues.

“Beautiful, hard-working, passionate and the fact you like to wear these goddamn heels and pencil skirts every Friday drove me crazy.”

Your laughter rings out and you hug him tightly. You can’t help but find it comical that someone so stern and serious in front of his staff would come undone for a pair of heels and a pencil skirt. You kiss him deeply, wanting to show him just how happy he has made you.

“I’m very happy that you called me to your office today Principal Kylo.”

He grips your chin between his thumb and forefinger, keeping your eyes locked on one another. “So am I Princess.” He crashes his lips down onto yours. 

He kisses you till you're both left breathless.

~THE END (maybe...?)

**Author's Note:**

> (Author’s Note: That’s all she wrote folks. I totally ruined Kylo’s character for the sake of PURE SMUT and I hope you comment and tell me if you liked it or not <3 )


End file.
